The Joke is on You
by LonelyWriter42
Summary: It's just a typical day in the Jedi Temple: Obi-Wan catches Anakin with a jar of slime with a hilarious outcome.


The Joke Is On You

Author: LonelyWriter42

Era: Saga

Summary: It's just a typical day in the Jedi Temple: Obi-Wan catches Anakin with a jar of slime with a hilarious outcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. George Lucas does.

A/N: Thank you to AnakinsFavorite for beta'ing this and giving me the idea in the first place.

-  
Carrying a jar that contained something which distinctly resembled mushy slime that was freshly made, Anakin Skywalker walked toward the entrance of the Jedi Temple. An evil grin spread across his face as he thought about what he was going to do with the slime- Mace Windu better watch out.

"Stop right there, young man," Obi-Wan's voice rang out. "Just where do you think you are going?"

Anakin smiled coyly. "To see all my admiring fan girls." Anakin glanced at the door. _It will be hard to convince Obi-Wan to let me go- maybe I should just run for it. _

"What do you have there?" Obi-Wan's voice sounded exasperated like he had been searching for Anakin for a while

"Oh, you know. Some fluff to eat." Anakin kept glancing at the door, hoping that his friend would catch the clue.

"You will take that mushy fluff back to the kitchens right this instant- it looks gruesome enough to turn any person to a raving lunatic."

"But the girls love it!" _Please let me go, Master _

"Have you have seen these girls before?"

Anakin blushed. "Maybe…"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Anakin, what am I going to do with you?" He went over and took the mush from his former apprentice. "Wait a second- isn't mush! The last time I saw this, I was a padawan! Anakin, you weren't planning on dowsing Master Windu in it… were you?"

"Maybe…"

Obi-Wan shook his head again. "When were you planning on doing this… event?"

Anakin's eyes widened. "Why do you ask, Master?"

"Because I think it's time Mace lightened up a little…"

-  
The door to Master Windu's quarters was identical to that of any others but for the fact that there was an invisible white mark on it that few besides Obi-Wan knew was there.

"What are we looking for, Master?" Anakin asked as his fried scrutinized the door. "If we don't get inside soon, someone will tell Master Windu that we were hanging out around his door."

"Patience, young one. We will get inside soon enough." Obi-Wan found the white mark and pushed on it, causing the door to swing open to reveal a freakishly spotless room.

"How did you do that?" Anakin asked in an impressed sort of way.

"I may be old to you, I still outwit you where it matters," Obi-Wan said dryly.

Anakin stuck out his tongue. "Okay, so you might know a thing or too" he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Obi-Wan asked, turning to glare at the younger man.

"Nothing, Master."

"Ah, I see- it sounded very interesting, this thing you didn't to say," came the weary reply as they both carefully stepped into the room, not wanting to disturb anything and thus give their presences away.

Anakin stepped in after him and closed the door. "Wow! Master Windy has some nice stuff!" He wondered off into the private 'fresher. "Did you know that Master Windy has stuff to perm hair with? I thought he didn't have hair!"

"Anakin, get out of there! You know better than to talk disrespectfully about a member of the Jedi Council!" Obi-Wan retorted, sighing again as Anakin gave him a look which clearly reminded him that being respectful was one of his least concerns. He then stepped into a 'fresher so clean that it should have violated the Codes. His friend had been right- the amount of anti-frizz cans and other expensive products that were found there was flat out ridiculous.

Grinning, Anakin picked up the can he had previously spoken of. "Who would have thought that Mace Windy, member of the Jedi Council would have a can of insta-perm?" Anakin shook his head. "Did you know that this stuff is outlawed on most planets in the galaxy? They couldn't get the law to pass on Coruscant, though- something about senators needing it."

"And how would you know this?" came the reply which was immediately followed by a raised eyebrow.

"Well," the young man said, blushing bright red. "I kinda tried to get some- not for a prank or anything," Anakin said almost too quickly. "I needed some for... ah, Siri!" _'That had been way too close- I must remember to remind Padmé that buying feminine products is a little suspicious…'_

"And why would Siri need insta-perm? She always ties it up in that ugly knot."

"Um… don't ask me- I was only following orders I!" the Chosen One shrugged, hefting up the large jar he still carried. "Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Obi-Wan eyes widened, but he was soon nodding in agreement. "It would be a shame to let this go to waste- but why not go the full hundred yards?"

"What do you mean?"

His question was answered when he was handed a body-cleanser bottle.

With a smile Anakin nodded and poured the contents of the bottle down the drain, the aroma of fresh Naboo passion flowers quickly filling the 'fresher. The slime was then poured into the bottle where the unfortunate Jedi Master would never suspect what awaited him.

"We'd better leave quickly- his yoga class is about over."

Anakin paled at the thought of being put on permanent 'fresher duty. With Obi-Wan's assistance, he quickly rearranged the room to its original order.

"What are you two doing?" a familiar voice cried out, causing them to jump.

"Did you know that there was a white mark on your door?" Anakin lied quickly upon being fixed with a stern gaze. "We were looking for something to clean it up with, but if we had known that this was your quarters well, we would have left it in your capable hands!"

Catching his cue, the bearded Master rushed to the door and frantically looked it over. "Anakin, we were mistaken- there was no mark here!"

As if bewildered, the other man joined him. "I'm so embarrassed," he pretended, grabbing Obi-Wan and running for it.

They didn't stop until they hit the turbolift and found themselves in the kitchens. There, the two Jedi began whooping and doing victory dances.

"He didn't even suspect!"

"I can't believe we got away with it- let's do it again."

This elicited a wearied glance from Obi-Wan. "Let's not."

It was soon decided that it would be best for them to keep a low profile.

"He'll never know what hit him!" Anakin gloated, helping himself to a desert laying nearby.

The kitchen doors opened as these last few words were said. "Good day, Master Kenobi and young Skywalker. Why in on a nice day, are you?"

This day was apparently one for lying. "We were just going to offer our help here- we love helping," Anakin blurted out lamely, earning himself an eye roll from his friend.

"Proud of you, I am," the diminutive Master nodded sagely. "Grateful, the cooks will be."

Suddenly, the two men felt rather guilty and stood in silence until they were alone once more.

"That was close," Anakin said.

"You have really become quite the liar. Now Yoda thinks we actually want to be here."

Anakin groaned. "Do we have actually cook?"

"You will," Obi-Wan said with an impish grin. "I'm needed in the Council Chambers for a meeting." Waving, he headed towards the door. "Have fun."

-  
It took exactly one day for their plan to take effect and only an hour for the entire Temple to find out, but no one knew who the perpetrators were.

Just as Anakin and Obi-Wan were congratulating themselves on their prank, the reciprocation came.

On that day, the bearded Jedi Master got up and started his morning routine- stretching and a run around the sparing room and finally taking a long, cold shower. Much to Anakin's consternation, he stayed in the 'frehser for a long time, washing away the past few days' troubles with his favorite soap.

When Obi-Wan finally emerged, he heard Anakin gasp, "Master!"

It soon seemed that the younger man's days as the hottest man in the Galaxy were over- he had green hair and matching stripes running down his face.

"Wow, Anakin," his friend chortled, "I love the new look- it matches your eyes in such a way that shall surely attract the ladies."

Anakin gave him a mockingly hurt look. "You should see yourself, Master- I look ten times better in green than you do." His shaking shoulders gave him away, and the young man began to laugh.

Fearfully, the Jedi Master turned around and saw his reflection. "Holy mutant Sith…"

"Is it Master-Padawan look-a-like day?" Mace called from where he stood at the open door.

Both men exchanged livid looks at having been caught.

"It's a pity that I didn't look so good in green as you two do," the Vapaad Master laughed.

It was the first time Obi-Wan had seen Mace smile and was rather startled by it. "No, we just had to look the way you did and felt like trying it out. Anakin here says that green's the new color."

"So says Senator Amidala." Gasping, he covered his mouth with his hands and was met with laughter.

"Humor in this situation, Masters Kenobi and Windu have found," Yoda commented from Mace's side.

The two elders shared equally wearied looks. "I hope you two learned a lesson besides the fact that this had humorous results."

"A lesson learned, have we?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan and Anakin said in unison. "We won't play pranks on Council members anymore."

"You know what they say, what comes around goes around." Mace said with a grin. "The joke is on you."

Unfortunately, the prank was far from over.

-  
_Several days later… _

Siri whistled while walking down the Temple corridor. It was just a little tune that she didn't know where she heard it but really liked it. Since Obi-Wan and Anakin were gone on a mission and her padawan, Ferus, liked to hog her 'fresher, the female Jedi had decided to use Obi-Wan's.

Getting into Obi-Wan's room wasn't hard since he never locked the door. She went into a 'fresher much nicer than hers and grumbled, "Why does goody-two-shoe Masters get better 'freshers than us lowly knights?"

Turning on the water, Siri got in and let the water massage the knots out of her muscles. After a while she reached for the shampoo bottle, and squirted some into her hair. Lathering it up, the woman was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that her hands were now slightly green or that the 'fresher smelled like slime.

Siri stepped out of the 'fresher unaware of the fact her hair was now green but immediately wrapped it in a towel before securing another one about her lithe body.

It was then that the Jedi noticed the greenish tint to her previously-flawless skin. Gasping, Siri rushed to the mirror for closer inspection and eventually tugged off the towel that concealed her hair. Gone were the blond locks which were now a sickly shade of green and were plastered to her head.

'_This cannot be my body'_

It was.

Though the supposed-perpetrator could not possibly hear, a loud scream filled the 'frehser.

"OBI-WAN!"


End file.
